Encore: Nago Ixa Explosively Returns
is the fortieth episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. Synopsis Plot In 1986, after learning the truth behind Maya and Otoya hiding it from her, Yuri encounters the Fangire queen and resolves to kill her until Otoya tries to stop her. Later, Maya takes Yuri's place in the picnic Otoya planned as she promises not to fight her. When Otoya leaves, he briefly encounters the King, who witnessed the man's meeting with Maya before he resumes his hunt for the Arms Monsters, offering to spare their lives if they kill Otoya for him. While this occurs, Yuri finally finds Maya and challenges her in Ixa form, with the Fangire managing to defeat her without fighting her. In 2008, after coming to his senses in the aftermath when the Bishop causes his Fangire nature to surface, Wataru runs off in horror of what he almost did to Megumi. After Kengo reports of what occurred, Shima scolds Keisuke as he explains that Wataru's torn heart might do the job of killing the young man for them, though he secretly wants to help Wataru. Taiga, confident that Wataru would fight for him, confronts Shima who attempted to ask him to help him kill Kiva. However, as Keisuke pointed out, the events caused Wataru to relapse back into isolation, even refusing to let Shizuka in as Keisuke arrived. Later, when the Seamoon Fangire attacks, Kengo takes out all his frustration on the Fangire to redeem himself as Ixa's user. However, the Bishop arrives to personally kill Ixa while Wataru ignores the Bloody Rose. But at the last second, Kiva arrives to stop the Swallowtail Fangire from killing Kengo before walking off to resume his isolation with intent to never fight again for the sake of those he cares about. After leading an attempt to storm Wataru's home for a forced intervention on his behalf, Keisuke uses the Ixa Knuckle to battle both the Seamoon Fangire and the Bishop, however Taiga arrives to kill Keisuke while Wataru still ignores the Bloody Rose. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Wataru Kurenai (Child): * : Form Changes Kiva: 'Emperor Form '''Ixa: '''Save Mode, Burst Mode, Risng Ixa '''Saga: '''Saga Form Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 39, . *'''Viewership: 5.6% *An is an additional performance added at the end of a concert, usually accompanied with an applause from audiences to encourage the performers to have a climatic action to appease the audience. *This is the first episode that Kiva doesn't assume his Main Form. *This is the first episode King doesn't henshin to Dark Kiva. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Triangle: Behead the King, Erlkönig: Mother and Child Reunion, Shout: Targeted Brother and Encore: Nago Ixa Explosively Returns. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢アンコール・名護イクサ爆現｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢アンコール・名護イクサ爆現｣ Category:Episodes